Sibling Mayhem
by Nonliving-Nightmare
Summary: A young, hot tempered guy, his younger sister, and her jock boyfriend are trapped in Raccoon City. Will they kill each other before the zombies get them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay first off I'm going to give you the character features so I won't have to do it in the story. Fiona is 21, has brown hair, blue eyes, and is 5'1". She is wearing blue jeans and a light blue shirt. Robby is 25, has black hair, green eyes, and is 5'5". He is wearing a black shirt with black jeans. Seth is 22, has blond hair, green eyes, and is 5'7". Seth is wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. A disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Chapter One

Robby: If that blockhead boyfriend of yours doesn't get here soon, I'm leaving without him.

Fiona: What's your problem with Seth, Robby?

Robby: He has water on the brain that's what Fiona! He works in a grocery store, is turned on by his own reflection, and is dating my little sister!

Fiona: Working in a grocery store doesn't make you stupid and so what if he's a little obsessed with himself. Wouldn't you be if you were that hot?

Robby: (makes gagging noises) Please you're going to make me barf!

Fiona: You could stand to lose a little weight anyways.

Robby: Are you implying I'm fat! I'm not fat!

The doorbell rings and Fiona rushes and opens the door, ignoring her brother's question. Seth walks in.

Seth: Hey Fiona am I late?

Robby: Aren't you always?

Seth: Sorry but a bus went out of control and almost hit me.

Robby (mumbling): Maybe next time it will.

Fiona seemed to hear what Robby had said and smacks him on the head.

Robby: What was that for?

Fiona: I heard what you said.

Robby gives her a "I can't believe you heard that" look.

Robby: Can we just go? Please!

Fiona: I'm ready. I don't think I can stand the smell any longer.

Robby: What smell?

Fiona: You know the smell coming from your bathroom. It smells like roadkill. What do you eat?

Robby: Hey that's none of your business and it does not smell like roadkill!

Seth: Let's just go

The three leave Robby's apartment and make there way across the street.

Fiona: You were worried about being late when it's a two minute walk across the street?

Robby: You know how bad traffic can get at times.

Fiona smacks Robby on the head again. After he complains for a few minutes, the three walk into the restaurant and takes notice that it's empty.

Fiona: Where is everyone?

Seth: Maybe they're invisible.

Robby: You moron! People can't turn invisible!

Seth: How do you know?

Robby: Do you see any invisible people?

Seth: Good point.

Fiona: Can we have this discussion later, please!

The three hear shuffling from behind the counter.

Seth: Hello, invisible person where are you?

Robby: You smack me on the head for trying to get here on time, but when he says something that stupid you do nothing. Why is that?

Fiona: Simple. He's hot, you're not.

Robby: Well thanks.

Fiona: You're welcome.

The shuffling continues and a figure stands up. It's flesh is peeling away, it has missing limbs, and it's bones can be seen.

Fiona (screams): It's SOO CUTE!

Robby (while giving strange look to Fiona): What are you talking about! It has peeling flesh, a missing arm, and it's rib cage can be seen!

Fiona: That's what makes it so cute!

Robby: You know that kina sounds like something I would say.

Fiona: Can I hug it? Pretty Please!

Seth: Just a quick one.

Robby: Are you two retarded? I mean I know Seth is. Fiona, snap out of it. It'll kill you if you get too close. (Robby slaps Fiona)

Fiona gives a look of shock and confusion, then she brings her fist back and punches Robby as hard as she can.

Robby: Oww! Why did you do that? I think you broke my nose!

Fiona: Because you slapped me and you made me break a fingernail so I don't want to hear it!

Seth: Maybe we should get out of here.

Robby: But my nose!

Seth: Would you rather be lunch for that "thing".

Robby: (thinks for a second) Yea let's get out of here.

The three leave the restaurant but stop in their tracks when they see all the undead monsters coming towards them.

Robby: Quick! Head for my apartment!

Fiona: No! We have to go to my apartment.

Robby: But it's several blocks down!

Fiona: Trust me.

Fiona begins running in the direction of her apartment, Seth following right behind. Robby curses for a few seconds while trying to decide what he should do. Finally, he runs after Fiona and Seth yelling "Wait up for me!"

End Chapter One...again

Okay this is the new Chapter One. I hope it's better than the first one. I decided to keep in the invisible people joke and Fiona punching Robby in the nose...just for the fun of it.

Robby: Gee thanks.

Fiona: That's what you get for underestimating a girl, especially a girl like me.

Robby: Why you! If you weren't my sister I would...(trails off)

Fiona: Would what?

Robby: I would hurt you!

Fiona: Bring it on. I'd like to see you try. (Pulls out light saber)

Robby: Where did that come from?

Fiona: The same place my BFG came from.

Robby: We're talking about a gun right?

Fiona: (glares evilly at Robby) Of course! What did you think I was talking about?

Robby: Um nothing! Hehe.

Fiona: I'm going to kill you!

Seth: Please Read and Review before they kill each other!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay first off I want to thank laughing-maniac-of-fire for reviewing, although it was just to see if I was who they thought I was...and yes I am by the way. So last chapter went bankrupt. I thought it might maybe I'll be able to do more with this chapter anyways a disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or anything else mentioned in my story.

Fiona: That's a relief. They would be driven into the ground if you owned it.

Author: You know I control everything that happens to you like a ton of bricks falling on your head. (Snickers).

Fiona: Hey Robby will you stand her for a minute?

Robby: Um sure. (Tons of bricks come falling out of the sky and hit Robby) I think I need an ambulance.

Fiona: You'll be fine. Take that author.

Author: Bested by my own creation. I will get you yet. Oh and I hope you like the chapter. It's a little better than the first one.

Chapter 2: Apartment Treasures (why do I even bother to make names for these things?)

Robby: How long have we been running? I'm exhausted.

Fiona: Five minutes.

Robby: That long? Geez I'm surprised I can still move.

Fiona: You really need to get into shape. Just look at Seth

Robby: Oh yeah I really want to be like a muscled, no-brained, grocery store employee.

Seth:At least I have a girlfriend.

Robby: Whatever.

The three keep running until they hear someone call to them.

Jason: Robby over here.

Robby: Jason? What are you doing here?

Jason: Oh you know just going for a jog and avoiding an undead horde of monsters.

A huge monster jumps down behind Jason and rips him into shreds and throws the remains on the ground, blood oozing from the body parts.

Robby: Wow cool blood!

Fiona: What! Your friend was just reaped to shreds in front of your own eyes! How can you find that cool?

Robby: I never really liked him anyway...to snobby.

Fiona: Okay goth boy lets get out of here before that**thing** decides to do the same to us.

They run from the monster and the other creatures that might be chasing them until they're too exhausted to run any further.

Robby: Are we almost there?

Fiona: Yes just another block. Wait where's Seth? He was right behind us when I last looked back.

Robby: I think we lost him two blocks ago when he stopped to look at himself in a window.

Fiona: Again? We have to go back and find him!

Robby: No we can't. That monster could still be back there with no telling what else.

Fiona: (nearly crying) We can't just leave him! He'll never make it! He can't even find his way out of his own apartment let alone the whole city which is swarming with the undead!

Robby: (Wraps arm around Fiona) Fiona you know we can't. It's just too dangerous.

Fiona:(wipingtears away with hand)You're right we're almost there. We have to keep moving. All we can do know is pray that he's alright.

Robby: What do you mean "we". I could care less if he was ripped to pieces.

Fiona: What? Are you really that cold-hearted? (Starts to weep)

Robby: Fiona it's not that. You know I never liked that guy. I'm just afraid he'll try to take advantage of you that's all. Please quit crying.

Fiona: (sniff) Thank you but I don't need you to protect me or have you forgotten about that blow to the nose?

Robby: No definitely not. I still can't breathe without it hurting.

Fiona: Haha!

Robby: See don't you feel better now?

Fiona: Yes I do thanks but we still have a block to go and it's not safe here out in the open.

After losing Seth and having a heart-felt talk they arrive just outside Fiona's apartment building.

Robby: What now? There's zombies blocking the entrance. It looks like they're five of them.

Fiona: Hey over hear! There's a dead police officer!

Robby: Why do you sound excited about that? Is there something you need to tell me?

Fiona: No it's because he has a gun and some ammo. (She picks up the gun and ammo) There's 12 rounds in the gun and a clip with 13 more in it. This should be able to take care of those pests.

Robby: Here you better let me have the gun. I'll take care of those "things" in no time.

Robby holds out his hand but Fiona fires four shots that pass right by his head..

Robby: Are you trying to kill me! That was too close!

Fiona: No look behind you.

Robby: (Robby turns around just in time to see all five zombies fall down dead, hopefully for good) Oh. Wait how did you kill all five of them with only four shots?

Fiona: These kind of bullets are strong enough to pass through multiple targets. I'm surprised to see a regular policemen carrying these kind of bullets. It must be my lucky day! Come on we have to get inside and up to my apartment.

While climbing up to Fiona's apartment building they encounter three more zombies but Fiona dispatches of them easily.

Fiona: (counts ammo) I have 18 rounds left. At least we're here. (Fiona unlocks the door and sweeps the room with her gun) It's all clear come on it.

Robby: You're acting like you've done this before and where did you learn to shoot like that?

Fiona: When I was 12. You know how I used to have all those weird dreams about people breaking in? Well dad taught me how to shootso I couldprotect myselfand thenwhen I got older I went to shooting ranges.

Robby: Okay that explains the precise accuracy but what about the sweeping thing you did?

Fiona: I saw it on TV and thought it'd be fun to do! (Laughs)

Robby: Okay...Um I don't mean to be noisy but where does that room that says "Danger Do Not Enter Or You'll Be Killed" ,written in blood red, lead?

Fiona: You're about to find out. (Takes key out of pocket and unlocks the door). (In a creepy voice) Come in brother.

Robby: Okay now you're just scaring me. (Walks into room) Wow! Where did you get all this?

Fiona: Let's just say it came with the job.

Robby: Wait don't you work in a library? What, did they give you all these weapons to keep at bay the people vandalizing and looting books? Or maybe it's those kids that talk to loud (sarcastically asking still dumbfounded by what his little sister has in her possession)? I call dibs on the grenade launcher!

Fiona: Hold on a minute. We need to go through our supplies and see what would be the best thing to take to escape this forsaken city.

Robby: Let's take all of it!

Fiona: We can't take all this with us it's too much to carry!

Robby: (pouting) Oh alright if you say so but tell me where did you really get all this stuff? Where do you really work?

Fiona: I'll tell you later. It's a little confusing right now.

The two sort through all the weapons and ammo found in Fiona's apartment and prepare to escape the city but unbeknownst to her brother Fiona has scheduled and unexpected stop before they can leave the city. What else could she be hiding? Where does she really work or do all librarians have an arsenal of weapons in their closets?

Author: I think that was a good chapter!

Robby: You're the only one.

Author: Would you like me to drop more things on top of your head...only these will have sharp points on the end?

Robby: Uh no I'm fine! Really!

Fiona: I would like you to though.

Author: Um...okay!

Robby: What! Wait NOO! AWWW! Help me someone!

Author and Fiona: Please ignore his screams for help and review please!

I hope the format on the way things is said is better. I know it's easier on me. Please tell me in a review please! Every review is accepted so please don't hesitate to do it! Oh and by the way, the room in Fiona's apartment was loaded with weapons if you didn't figure thatout(hehe loaded).


	3. Chapter 3

Okay first off I would like to thank XxMade In HeavenxX and one of my best friends ,laughing-maniac-of-fire, for reviewing. Yea the first chapter I'm thinking about redoing or deleting or something. Now a disclaimer. I don't own Resident Evil, Jerry Springer, weapons, or anything else. And italicized words mean the characters are thinking to themselves.

Fiona: Wait did you just say Jerry Springer?

Author: Yes, Yes I did.

Fiona: Do I even want to know what you're planning?

Author: No probably not but don't worry it's your brother that has to deal with it.

Fiona: Oh okay I'm fine with that.

Robby: Hey! First bricks and now this!

Author: You'll get over it. Anyways on to the story!

Chapter 3: A Gift for My Valentine(Seriously this is starting to sound lame)

Fiona and Robby were too busy sorting through the weapons and ammo that they didn't hear the creaking of the apartment door as it was being opened. Whatever had opened the door slowly made it's way to the room where Fiona and Robby were. As the doorknob began to turn, Fiona was the first to take notice. She readied her weapon preparing to fire as soon as the door opened.

Fiona: _This isn't right. Zombies aren't able to open doors_.

The door swung open and Fiona was just about to shoot when Seth appeared in the door way.

Seth: Hey guys how's it going? Fiona why are you pointing a gun at me?

Robby: It's a monster! Shoot him! Shoot him!

Fiona: Calm down! It's not a monster, it's Seth!

Robby: So? You can still shoot him!

Fiona: (glares evilly at Robby for several seconds until turning her attention back to Seth) I can't believe you're alive! I'm so happy to see you (Fiona hugs Seth)!Seth where did you go? How did you survive?

Seth: Well after stopping to comb my hair and looking at myself in that window, I noticed you two were gone. Then those zombies were right on me. I was sure I was a goner but they walked right past me.

Fiona: I can't believe that! Well at least you're safe.

Robby: Oh joyous he made it (sarcastically)! So you're telling me you're soooo dumb that the zombies thought you were one of them and left you alone? You've got to be kidding me!

Fiona: (Smack) You moron! That's just mean!

Robby: Ouch! Don't you think you've hurt me enough today?

Fiona: If you keep saying things like that then I'll have to hurt you more, Mr. Negative.

Robby: Bite me!

Fiona: You know, that's not a wise thing to say cosidering that there are flesh-eating monsters out therethat might take you up on that offer. Well back to the matter at hand. We need to take all the ammo and weapons we can.

Fiona, Robby, and Seth take as much as they can carry. Fiona took an assault rifle, a shotgun, a magnum, and the handgun she got off the dead police officer, along with some magazines for the guns. Fiona wouldn't let Robby have anything but a beretta, a combat knife, and a semi-auto pistol. He too took a few clips for the guns. Both Fiona and Robby were too afraid to give Seth any weapons. Fiona feared he might hurt himself while Robby thought it was more likely that Seth would hurt him. They insisted on him carrying as much ammo as he could for them instead of packing any weapons.

Robby: (Points at road on map) Okay so I've been looking at the map and I think we should take this road and then turn here and that'll give us a straight stretch out of here.

Seth: That's surprising. Everytime we go on vacation you end up getting lost at least twice.

Robby: Who asked you pretty boy!

Fiona: Enough! And besides I think that's a bad idea. Most of the city has probably been infected by now. We'd never get through the streets. I say we try to find survivors and see if anyone can help us. We should probably go to the hospital. There is a chance someone could be alive there and we could always use the medical equipment.

Robby: You're right but the RPD building is on the way to the hospital. There could be survivors there. We should stop there and see if anyone needs help.

Fiona: Right. We should go.

The three leave the apartment and head down the stairs to Fiona's car. The car was trashed and the undead were closing in on them. Fiona pointed to an alleyway and darted into it, Robby and Seth following. Fiona shot three zombies that were blocking her path through the alleyway with her handgun.

Fiona: (stopping and holding out her hand gesturing for them to stop) I hear something up ahead. (She gestured to hide behind some garbage)

The three lifted their heads up above the garbage they were hiding behind to see a woman in a corner against a wall and the monster that had ripped Jason to pieces standing in front of her.

Robby: We have to help her!

Fiona: No! Now's not the time to grow a conscience. We need to leave now!

Robby, ignoring his sister's order, leaps out from behind their hiding spot and shoots a round at the monster.

Woman: You retarded moron! You shot me in the leg!

Fiona: See? This is why I didn't let you have anything but a beretta and a combat knife (But Robby was too stunned and didn't hear her).

Robby: Did I just shoot someone? (The incident causes Robby to zone out)

Jerry Springer: Welcome everyone. Today's show is about a lovely young woman who was shot in the leg by a moron while she was trying to escape a monster. Let's hear her story.

Woman: Well I was against a beeping wall fighting for my beeping life when this beeping beep shot me in the beeping leg!

Jerry: What happened after he shot you in the leg?

Woman: Well the beeping monster tried to beeping kill me and I couldn't do beeping anything but beeping duck and dodge.

Jerry: Well we have two special guests. Everyone welcome the monster and the idiot that shot this woman in the leg. (The audience applaudes for the monster but boo's Robby)

Monster: S.T.A.R.S.!

Woman: You beeping beephole. I should beeping kill you!

Robby: I'm sorry! I was just trying to help! I didn't mean to shoot you in the leg!

Woman: Well you beeping did and you didn't beeping help me one bit!

The woman, audience, and the monster jump on Robby trying to kill him

Fiona smacks Robby knocking him out of his nightmare.

Fiona: You moron! You shot her in the leg! Now we have to help her! (Fiona does a jump/roll and shoots five rounds from her handgun into it's back.) I think I just ticked it off! Run now!

The three start running from the monster that is now chasing them. As they get further away they here the screaming of an angry woman. "If I ever see you again I'm going to break every bone in your body, then wait 'til they heal and break them again!"

Robby (still running): Why didn't you want to help her Fiona? She was in trouble!

Fiona: Apparently you've had a change in heart. I thought you liked seeing people torn to shreds?

Robby: That was because it was Jason. I told you I didn't like himandbesidesIthink he's this evildemon from theunderworldand don't change the subject? And why does she look so familiar?

Fiona: That's probably because she's been in the paper for a long time.

Robby: Who is she Fiona?

Fiona: Fine I'll tell you. I think it's safe to rest here for now. (sits down)The reason I didn't want to help her is because she is plenty capable of doing it herself. Her name is Jill Valentine and she was a member of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team until they were all discharged for the lies they spread after coming back from their recent mission.

Robby: What lies?

Fiona: They claimed that there were flesh-eating monsters created by Umbrella in a mansion that they were sent to investigate. Of course nobody believed them and they were quickly dismissed.

Robby: I remember reading about that. I thought they were crazy but they were right weren't they?

Fiona: Yes (hanging head down in disappointment and sadness).

Robby: Fiona, how do you know all this? Who do you really work for?

Fiona: (tears swelling up in her eyes) I'm sorry Robby but I can't tell you right now. It's for your own good.

Robby: Bu-

Seth: (cutting off Robby) Leave her alone. She'll tell us when she's ready. We need to make our way to the RPD as soon as possible.

Robby: For the first time in my life, I agree with you.

Fiona: Robby, no offense but I'm going to have to ask for the semi-automatic pistol. I don't want another accident like that to happen again. You're lucky I'm letting you keep the beretta and knife.

Robby hands Fiona the gun, hangs his head, and apologizes. They begin making their way to the RPD, avoiding or killing the zombies in their way, well Fiona is anyway.

End Chapter 3

I dunno this chapter was kinda short. I had a few ideas that I knew I would forget if I didn't write them down...then I hit a brick wall. Do you know how your brain looks likeon a brick wall when it's over 100 degrees outside...it's not pretty. Oh and I hope that having that Jerry Springer moment doesn't discourage people from reading this...I'm sure chapter 1 can do that all on it's own lol. Anyways a word from the characters!

Author: So how did you like the Jerry Springer Show Robby?

Robby (with wounds to the head and bleeding all over): Oh fine. This crazy woman was cursing me out every other word, even though I was trying to help her, and then the whole audience attacks me. And do you know how it feels to have a few ton monster standing on your crotch? I don't think I'll ever be able to have children!

Fiona: It's not like you do it all the time anyway. Actually, have you ever done it?

Robby (blushing): Ye Yes I have! I mean of course I have!

Fiona: I think you're lying.

Robby: I'm not going to have this conversation with my own sister let alone all the people who might read this!

Fiona: The chances of that are slim but if they do that means I can laugh at your expense.

Robby: Author, please an anvil falling on her head would be niceright about now.

Author waves hand and anvil falls on Robby.

Author: Oh sorry I guess I was a little off in my aiming.

Fiona: Please read and review so I can laugh at my brother some more! Please!


	4. Chapter 4

First off ,as usual, I would like to thank Evil J and Burningbridges for reviewing. I'm glad you like it and I hope I can make it even better. We'll just have to see. Now a disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or the dim-witted Seth, but I have to keep him alive because I'm too lazy to change the story description. Now a moment with the characters.

Fiona: A cookie sounds nice (takes a cookie)! Would you like one Robby?

Robby: If I say no will you hurt me?

Fiona: Of course not!

Robby: Good because I hate cookies.

Fiona: WHAT? You hate cookies. (Grabs a pan and repeatedly hits Robby over the head)

Robby: I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me!

Fiona: That was before I found out you hated cookies (continues hitting Robby)!

Seth: Maybe cookies was a bad idea.

Author: I hope you like this chapter! Robby is sure to get hurt some more. (Screams of pain can be heard in the background) On to the chapter!

Chapter 4: Whack-a-Talking Head?

Fiona sees afireescape and abalcony and decides to climb up it and see how far they were from the RPD. She then climbs back down.

Fiona: I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?

Robby: Things couldn't get much worse so the bad news.

Fiona: Okay well we're still a ways away from the police building but the good news is I saw a car just a block down.

The three begin making their way through the alleyways toward the car.

Fiona: There it is I see it!

Robby: I see a map! Maybe we're close to an exit and wouldn't even have to go to the RPD.

Seth: I see dead people!

Fiona and Robby look at Seth, a look of irritation on Robby's face while Fiona has a look of pity on hers.

Seth: What? I wanted to see something too.

An alarm starts going off a few seconds later and a recording of a woman's voice can be heard.

Alarm: WARNING! LAME CLICHE IN USE. I REPEAT LAME CLICHE IN USE. THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

Seth: What's a cliche?

Fiona: Don't worry about it. We need to go, NOW!

The three begin making their way to the car, the alarm fading away behind them. A lone zombie stood in front of the car.

Robby: I want to kill this one.

Before Fiona could object, Robby had shot at the zombie. The bullet went pass the zombie and hit the gas tank of the car, blowing up the car and the zombie.

Robby: At least I killed the zombie...hehe (gulp)

Fiona: Do you know what the chances of that happening are? That's nearly impossible to do!

Fiona was furious. If it wasn't for Seth restraining Fiona, She would have most likely killed him. After a few minutes she finally calms down.

Fiona: Let's just drop everything and go to the RPD. There may be another vehicle there.

Robby: Fiona, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just trying to help.

Fiona: Just forget about it. As long as we get out of this alive it won't matter.

They began walking again through the alleys. They were trying to avoid the main roads, for they were filled with the undead. Fiona stopped in front of Robby and Seth.

Fiona: Get back! (Fiona takes out her shotgun)

Robby: What is it Fiona?

Fiona: Up there! It's a licker!

Fiona points to a monster climbing on a side of a building. Its muscles and tendons were showing. It's brain was also exposed. Its tongue was extremely long. Robby stood in awe, admiring the creature. It whipped its long tongue at Fiona but she swiftly dodged it, firing three rounds from her shotgun into it. This caused the large creature to fall to the ground but itremained alive. Fiona switched to her handgun and fired what was left of her clip into the monsters large, exposed brains.

Fiona (putting a fresh clip into her gun): Seth hand me some shotgun shells and handgun bullets.

Seth: Uh Fiona...I don't have any.

Fiona: What? What happened to all the ammo you were carrying.

Seth: Well when you said "drop everything" that's what I did..

Robby: You did what? She was speaking figuratively!

Seth: Oh. Wait what does that mean again?

Robby: You idiot!

Fiona: Shut up! Both of you! I'm about tired of this. Let's just get out of here okay?

Seth and Robby: Yes ma'am.

Theyresumed walking,onlythis timemore aware of their surroundings. They couldn't afford to chance a surprise attack. They now had limited ammo and supplies and a long distance yet to go.

Robby: Maybe we should rest and find someplace to sleep. I've had too much excitement for one day.

Fiona: We can't afford the time to sleep. If we fall asleep and one of those monsters find us, we're as good as dead.

Someone: You know she's right don't you, Robby?

Robby: I know that voice! It's Jason!

Fiona: What, Jason! You mean the one who was ripped apart by Nemesis?

Robby: Nemesis?

Fiona: Never mind that...it's impossible that he's alive.

Jason: But I am.

Jason rolls out into a lit area.

Robby: You're just a head! See Fiona I told you he was a demon!

Fiona picks up a stick and pokes Jason.

Jason: Hey quit that! (He bites on to the stick)

Fiona (waving stick wildy): Let go! Let go!

Fionarams the stick into the ground repeatedly trying to make Jason let go. She finally tosses it as far as she can.

Fiona: RUN!

Fiona, Robby, and Seth all run away from the head as fast as they can.

Jason: Hey wait up! I can only roll so fast!

End Chapter 4

Author: I don't know...it wasn't really that good.

Jason: I thought it was good.

Author, Fiona, and Robby: AWWWW! Run for your lives!

They run back and forth away from Jason, while he keeps rolling/hopping after them.

Seth (grabs a bowl of popcorn): This is better than when Paris Hilton got a spear thrown through her head! (House of Wax... I'm sorry...PLEASE DON'T SUE!)

Although it was short, I dedicate this chapter to my friend ,laughing-maniac-of-fire. She is the one who gave me the idea for the talking head...I just hope she didn't get it from anywhere else...lol but anyways I thank her for the idea.

All: Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay that last chapter...the characters got no where but today they finally get to the RPD but I don't think I'm going to make them stay too long...you never know where Birkin or Mr. X could be hiding. And there actually is a plot (gasps can be heard from miles away). Yes, it's true. Things will start to unravel when they enter the hospital, probably the next chapter, depends on reviews. We'll finally find out who Fiona works for (Umbrella duh) and is Robby such the screw-up he acts like? And what about Seth, is he really as stupid as everyone thinks (Major Yes)? Now a disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, the RPD, green herbs, the gum commercial or anything else for that matter.

Chapter 5: A Meeting with an...Old Friend?

After their encounter with Jason, the talking head, the three ran away as fast as they could. They were mere steps away from the RPD. The funny thing was there wasn't the slightest hint of movement. No zombies, no mutated monsters, it was all clear, or at least they thought. A shadow rushed from behind one beaten down car to another. Fiona had noticed this and had raised her handgun. She spoke loudly andin an intimidating voice.

Fiona: I know someone's there. Come out now or I'll shoot.

A man around his mid-40's and slightly balding stood up and slowly made his way to the front of the car, with his arms raised.

Man: Are you a police officer?

Fiona: No I'm not. Who are you?

Man (puts arms down): I'm a chef of a restaurant near here.

Fiona: A chef? Have you been bitten? How did you survive all this time?

Chef: No, I'm clean. One did attack me though but I killed it and then I hid in a closet with its dead body.

Robby: Why did you put the dead body in there with you?

Chef: ...For personal reasons.

Robby: Sick!

Fiona: You wouldn't happen to be related to Chief Irons would you?

Chef: Yes I am, how did you know?

Fiona: _That explains a lot_. Oh just a lucky guess that's all.

Robby (whispering to Fiona): He's starting to freak me out can we go?

A helicopter at that time came flying over a building and dropped a rope ladder.

Pilot: Hey climb up if you're still alive and not infected.

The chef ran over to the ladder and he climbed up. After he climbed in, the ladder was pulled back up before Fiona, Robby, and Seth could climb up.

Fiona: Hey! What's the big deal?

Pilot: Sorry but we're out of room. Tough luck!

Fiona: Well screw you too!

And with that the pilotpromptlyflipped her off and he flew away with the chef and other non important characters.

Fiona: _Why me? This has got to be the worst day of my life!_

Robby noticed that Fiona was upset and he put his hand on her shoulder and whispered softly "Come on Fiona, we've made it this far. We might as well go in and see if there's anything useful in there." Fiona nodded her agreement and they walked through the large gates. The gates made a loud screeching noise as they opened them. They walked to the building and were about to open the doors when they heard screeching from the doors behind them. They all turned to look. There stood a large "female" monster (think Dead Aim). Fiona took out her assault rifle and was about to fire when she noticed a glint in the monsters' eyes. It was looking straight at Robby.

"I think it has a crush" she managed to say before bursting out laughing.

Robby: What? You can't mean me! Hide me!

Robby runs behind Seth, the monster slowly advancing. Robby pushed Seth into the monster. It then changed it's attention to Seth. Fiona had stopped laughing and was starting to get angry. The monster reached for Seth but he ducked and ran passed it. It made another advance towards Seth but Fiona stepped in front of the monster, blocking its path.

Fiona: I don't think so! Fiona then jumps on the monster and proceeds to tear it apart with her bare hands.

Seth: Um Fiona?

Fiona (turns to Seth, her eyes glowing red): What!

Seth: Never mind.

Robby: Fiona...why are your eyes glowing red?

Fiona: Oh that. New contacts...special made! You like?

Robby (steps behind Seth):Um yea sure whatever...can we just go into the building now?

Fiona punches the monster one more time and then says "Okay". They enter the RPD. They walk up to the reception desk. Fiona then begins searching the drawers and files.

Fiona: Hey I found 30 handgun bullets. She puts the bullets into two unloaded clips and tucked them away.

Robby: It seems like all the doors are locked or barricaded except for that one. Should we try it?

Fiona: I don't know. It doesn't seem like anyone is here. Maybe we should just go.

Robby: Come on Fiona. What if someone needs our help.

Fiona: Fine let's go take a look.

They go through the only door that's unlocked. A mutated dog stepped around a corner into direct view of the three.

Fiona: Crap!

The monster began running towards them. Fiona fired three rounds at it but that only stunned it. It got back up and resumed it's advance. The dog jumped at Fiona and knocked her down. She was doing her best to keep the dog from biting her.

Robby: FIONA! Robby pulled out his combat knife and ran and jabbed it into the dogs' skull, killing it.

Fiona: Thanks Robby.

Robby: See I'm not completely useless.

Robby helps Fiona up, forgetting to pick up his knife,and they go through more doors until they're at some stairs.

Seth: Going up?

They moved near the stairs but a figure came crashing through the window, blocking their way.

Robby: Not again!

The monster Fiona called "Nemesis" charged at the three, sending them dodging in all different directions. Nemesis had knocked Seth down and was aiming a rocket at him (Die Seth!) but an explosion nailed Nemesis in the chest, causing him to retreat back out the window he had came through. Seth got up dusting himself off and said thanks without even looking to see who it was that had saved him, he was too worried about his precious clothes and hair. Robby, on the other hand, turned to face their savior only to be frightened by the sight of Jill Valentine holding a grenade launcher.

Robby: Help! I'm sorry I shot you! Please don't kill me!(Robby runs behind Fiona).

Jill: You don't have to be afraid I'm not going to hurt you. I'm over the whole leg thing.

Robby: That's a relief, speaking of which, where is the gunshot wound?

Jill: I used a green herb. They're magical. (Turns to her left like she is facing a camera and holds up a green herb) Green herbs are the main ingredient in the orbit gum. It'll leave your mouth feeling refreshed and clean through even the toughest zombie hordes! (Turns back and faces the group like nothing ever happened)

Jill: What? Why are your mouth's hanging open?

End Chapter 5

Okay this can either be seen as medium or short...just depends who you are and how you like this story. (And again don't sue me please! I give full credit to the gum commercial!)

Fiona: I have two questions. Why does all of our transportation either blow up or leave with out us and why did the chef survive?

Author: This is based on Resident Evil. It's not suppose to be easy and the chef survived because a friend of mine and I used to make jokes about a movie where the chef and the main character girl are the only ones to survive. It was a cool movie.

Fiona: Okay whatever. Too much information.

Robby: I ,too, have a few questions. Why do I have all the bad luck and screw up a lot?

Author: Well because I made you that way and because something important happens to you in later chapters.

Robby: Okay cool! Wait...do I die and become a zombie?

Author: I can't tell you that! You'll just have to hang around and find out.

Robby: It's not like I really have a choice.

Author: True.

The next chapter depends on the reviews. The group can either go with Jill to the clock tower and fight Nemesis, causing an extra chapter or two,or they can go directly to the hospital. If no reviews are submitted then they'll go to the hospital. I also hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you like it so far...if not, oh well you can leave me a review telling me how much you hate it.

Note: The next little paragraph is of no importance. It just tells about the stories I'm about to begin working on and gives hints to future chapters.

Okay just so we're clear there is going to be a sequel on this story, regardless of the reviews. I am very dedicated to this story and my characters andI am looking forward to writing more about them. Their behaviors and attitudes will also change throughout the rest of this story and the sequel. Fiona and Robby will be returning but I can't say the same for Seth (hint hint). The sequel will have more of the S.T.A.R.S. members in them and will be mostly action/adventure and less humorous unlike this story (I'm going toexperiment with different writing styles and genres to see which I am better at). I may also start a self-insertion fic but that may be awhile. To be honest, I don't know if I have the skills for that. I'm just trying to get this story done so I'm trying to update daily so please be on the lookout. Thank you if you read this. You have more patience than a normal person. I hope you keep reading my stories!


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank Evil J for reviewing and laughing-maniac-of-fire, and it's not my fault you don't have a boyfriend. Now before she kills me I would like to give a disclaimer jumps for joy I do not own Resident Evil...yada yada yada. 

Author: It looks like you guys will be facing Nemesis after all.

Fiona: I'm a girl.

Author: Can you prove it?

Fiona: Don't even try that with me.

Author: Aww...you're no fun.

Seth: I hate to break up this discussion but why is the ground shaking?

Robby: It's probably from that giant worm that's in under us.

Author: Don't worry it's not harmful...it's actually quite useful.

Seth: Oh okay.

Giant worm comes out of the ground and eats Seth

Author: See I told you it was useful. Now read the story below. You know you want to.

Chapter 6: Their Third to Last Attempt to Escape

The S.T.A.R.S. member wore a blue tube top, a black miniskirt, and a gray sweater around here waist. She also had a gun holster around her waist with a magnum and a beretta. An assault rifle was slung across her shoulder and a shotgun on her back. She was also carrying a bag, most likely to carry ammo and any other supplies she might need.

"She was young but experienced. She wasn't that bad looking either. Maybe after this was all over, they could get together sometime, that is assuming they make it out of this alive." Robby thought to himself.

Fiona: Thanks for saving Seth back their. He would have been killed if it weren't for you, actually all three of us would have been.

Jill: It's nothing. You saved me earlier. Anyway, it is my fault that it's here.

Robby: What do you mean?

Jill: That monster is an experiment by Umbrella. It was programmed to kill all remaining S.T.A.R.S. members. It probably followed me and was trying to get the jump on me, only you ran in to it first. Oh by the way, my name's Jill Valentine.

Jill wasn't aware that the three already knew who she was.

Fiona: I see. My name's Fiona and this is Robby. And this is Seth.

Jill: It's nice to meet you.

Robby: Likewise.

Seth: Same here.

Fiona: Now that the introductions are done, would you mind telling us what you're doing here?

Jill: There are a few wires I left here that I need in order to get a train moving.

Robby: There's a train?

Jill: Yes. You could all join me if you like. It'd be much safer and we could all escape from this place together.

Fiona: We're actually going to the hospital and besides you have a huge death machine chasing you.

Robby: Fiona can I talk to you for a moment? (Robby drags Fiona out of hearing range of Jill and Seth) Are you crazy? We could actually escape this city besides just look at her, she's drop dead gorgeous.

Fiona: Robby, I'm a female. I don't care if she's attractive. Unlike you pigs called men, I don't act on my hormones alone.

Robby: Really now? How do you explain Seth?

Fiona: ...Fine we can go with her.

They walk back to where Jill and Seth are Robby: Good news We're going with you.

Jill: That's great. I just need to get the wires and then we can go. Jill runs up the stairs and returns minutes later Okay I'm all set let's go.

They make their way to an old gate with a large clock next to it.

Jill: It's not far now.

Fiona: Then what are we standing around here for. Let's go already.

They went through the gates and down the path until they come to a fork at the end.

Jill: We need to take the left path.

At that moment, like it was his cue, Nemesis emerged from the door at the end of the left path. With a roar, he charged at the group.

Jill managed to yell "Don't fight him. Just run! " before Nemesis reached them. Robby and Seth ducked under Nemesis, who was throwing a punch at Fiona. She haddodged to therightand used the miss to her advantage. She jumped onto his arm, using it as leverage, and jumped over him. Jill managed to dodge a running blow from the monster, causing it to run pass her. They ran through the door at the end and along that path. They ran through the door at the end of this passage as well. The ground started shaking and split opened. Fiona, Robby, and Seth were able to jump and avoid falling in, but Jill wasn't as lucky.

Robby: Jill, are you okay?

Jill: I'm fine. The train's just up ahead. Keep going, I'll catch up to you later.

Robby: But...

Fiona: You heard her let's keep going. We'll wait for her at the train.

A few minutes later, Jill crawls up from a manhole and lies down to see a worried Robby staring down at her.

Robby: Jill what happened? Are you okay?

Jill: I'm fine. A giant worm attacked me but as you can see I'm still fully intact.

Robby (helping Jill up): I'm glad you're okay.

Jill: Thanks. The train's just right there come on.

They rush over to the train and enter.

"Jill, who are they?" a man called out with a slight accent.

Jill: Their friends of mine. This is Fiona, Robby, and Seth.

Fiona: And who are you?

"This is Carlos"Jill said, answering for the man. "He's helped me out quite a bit.

Carlos was young and he wore camouflage pants and a shirt, with a vest with the letters U.B.C.S. printed on it.

Fiona: You work for Umbrella?

Carlos: Yea, but how did you know.

Fiona: Uh just a lucky guess that's all.

Carlos: Okay. Jill do you have the wires?

Jill: They're right here. (Jill takes the wires out of her bag and hands them to Carlos)

Carlos: With these the train will finally run. (Carlos inserts the wires and runs to the next car)

"Who's he?" Robby asked pointing to an injured man.

Jill: That's Mikhail. He was a leader of one of the squads. He has been injured badly.

Robby: That's terrible.

The four walk to the next car, where Carlos is fiddling with the controls.

Carlos: Everything looks okay. Let's get out of here. (Carlos pushes a lever forward and the train starts to move.)

Thump

Carlos: What was that?

Jill: I'll go check it out. Wait here.

Robby: Jill be careful.

She gives a nod and walks through the door to the next car.

Jill: No not now!

Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S!

Mikhail: Jill get out of here!

Jill: But Mikhail.

Mikhail: I said go! (He pulls out a grenade)

"Mikhail" Jill whispered "Thank you." She stepped back through the door and moments later an explosion happened. The explosion caused to train to loose control and gain speed.

Carlos: Jill we've got to get out of here. Carlos jumps out the window

Jill runs over to the emergency brake and hits it. The train slows down but it still crashes into the clock tower.

End Chapter 6

Okay this chapter was far from good, and short,but at least they're at the clock tower now. Now the moment you've all been waiting for! Character time!

Fiona walks in and sees Robby with binoculars.

Fiona: What are you looking at?

Robby: Oh nothing.

Fiona grabs the binoculars and looks through them to see Jill Valentine in the shower.

Fiona: You sick pervert!

Fiona beats him to a bloody pulp and then leaves the room saying something about a man's brain and far south. Robby wasn't really sure, for he was woozy from the blood loss. The author then comes in and picks up the binoculars.

Author: Nice view! (Fiona returns and does the same as she did to Robby then leaves, muttering men under her breath)

A little sick humor for ya. Anyway leave me a review about how good/bad this is. I would appreciate it. Until next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I want to apologize right off the batt for the last chapter. I had to write that chapter using a different program than I usually do and it deleted all my stars and a lot of my punctuation, making it very difficult to read. Hopefully it won't happen with this chapter and I know I changed some stuff in that last chapter. I didn't want to make it a complete copy of Resident Evil 3 anyway thanks to laughing-maniac-of-fire for reviewing. She's given me some tips via email and I think I'm going to try them so this chapter may look different compared to the others. Tell me how you like it. I don't own Resident Evil or anything else. ENJOY!

Chapter 7: The Bold and the Big Ugly Rocket Launcher Wielding Monster (Aren't these titles original?)

The crash had left the four dazed. They climbed out of the wreckage and saw that they had crashed into a clock tower. Crows were sitting on the ground in front of them. As they moved closer, the crows sprang from the ground and flew directly at them. "Run!" Jill had screamed, running for double doors.

"They're locked" Jill said as she was pushing on the doors trying to get them to open.

"There's another door over there" Fiona said, pointing to a single grey door. A crow had tried to sweep down and peck Robby but Jill had shot it before it could do any damage.

"Thanks" he had said, as he ran for the old gray door. Once through they found themselves in a room with many windows and a piano.

"_We explored the clock tower. There wasn't anything special about. It had zombies, giant poisonous spiders, and Nemesis even showed up but Jill pushed him off a balcony, you know just normal stuff. We met up with Carlos. I was surprised he was alive. He told us he found a file that said if the bell on top of the clock tower was rung, then a helicopter would show up(some prophecy huh).He then left. Why do people think it's better to split up?Have they never watchecd a horror movie?Anyway,__Fiona had stopped to pick up a mine thrower and then we continued on. So after awhile of fighting zombies and spiders, collecting keys and gears, and running from Nemesis, we finally had everything to ring the bell. _Robby's thoughts and point of view.

"Finally, after all that we can now ring that bell and get out of here" Jill said as she combined the gold and silver gears and placed them into the mechanism.

The gears started to turn and the bell started to ring. The four rushed outside in time to see a helicopter.

"_We're saved"_ Jill thought, as she yelled "down here" to the helicopter.

"_It's finally over"_ Robby thought, as he watched Jill try to wave down the helicopter, liking the view of her backside. Suddenly, a rocket flew pass them and hit the helicopter, utterly destroying it.

"No!" Jill screamed, not believing what had happened.

Nemesis had jumped down from where he had shot the rocket. It shot a tentacle at Fiona but Jill had pushed her out of the way. The tentacle had hit Jill's arm, infecting her with the virus.

"Jill" Carlos had yelled, rolling out from the fire that surrounded the trolley. He shot at the monstrosity, which caused it to turn its' attention toward him. The monster had raised the rocket launcher it carriedand shot a missile at Carlos. The missile had hit the wall behind him, resulting in a force thatthrew him against a slab of concrete. Nemesis had raised the launcher once again. Carlos shot frantically at the monster. A shot must have hit the rocket, for it exploded sending the monster flying. Carlos then passed out, most likely from the pain.

"Jill, are you okay?" Robby asked, helping her up.

"I think so" Jill replied, holding her right arm.

"S.T.A.R.S." the monster yelled out as it stood back up.

"Robby, Seth, get back! We'll handle this" Fiona yelled, pulling out her Desert Eagle and semi-auto pistol.

Jill loaded her grenade launcher with acid rounds and started firing at the creature. Fiona, as well, started firing. The creature rushed at Jill, knocking her down. Fiona unloaded the rest of her ammo with the semi-auto pistol, trying to get the monsters attention. It worked, for Nemesis rushed over to Fiona, grabbing her and throwing her. She let out a yell of pain as she landed. She slowlygot backup but Nemesis was standing in front of her, reaching for her. It picked her up and was about to ram its' tentacle into her forehead when Jill shot an acid grenade into its' back. This caused the monster to drop Fiona and rush after Jill. Jill then pulled out her magnum and unloaded the six rounds in it on the monster. It tried to hit her with its' tentacle. She had barely dodged it. She was loosing strength and fast. She resumed her firing, hoping the creature would fall. Fiona was back up on her feet, firing shotgun after shotgun blast into the monster. It finally limped over and fell into the flames.

"We beat it" Jill managed to say before passing out. Jill woke up two days later to see Carlos and Robby by her side

"Carlos" Jill said weakly "I've been infected haven't I?"

"Don't worry Jill. I'm going to find a cure. The hospital isn't too far" Carlos responded.

"Carlos. When the time comes. Promise me you won't hesitate...to kill me."

"Jill, I'm going to find a cure. Don't let this virus beat you!"

"Carlos. Thank you." with that she passes back into a deep sleep.

"Come on Robby. There isn't anything we can do for her" Fiona said. "Let's go to the hospital."

"What? Fiona, Jill saved your life! You can't be planning on just abandoning her now!" Robby responded.

" I'm thankful for that but she's going to die and there isn't anything we can do."

"NO! I won't believe that!"

Fionas' statement seemed to make Carlos angry. "Neither will I!" he shouted at Fiona.

Fiona just ignored him and continuedtalking toRobby. "Robby you've gotten too close to her. It's affecting your judgement."

"Fiona...how can you be so heartless?"

"I think I recall me asking you the same question."

" That was different." Robby protested

"Look, we're going to be going to the hospital so we can travel there together with Carlos but then we have to split up" Fiona said.

"Why Fiona? What aren't you telling me?" Robby questioned but he received no answer.

"I'm going Robby. You can either go with Seth and me or you can go with Carlos to find a cure" she finally said and then walked out, Seth followed.

"I think you should go with your sister. She's right even if I do find a cure that thing could still be alive." Carlos said

"But what about Jill? I can't just leave her here!" Robby shouted.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her." Carlos reinsured and then left the room and waited with Fiona.

"Jill I'm sorry. I have to go with my sister. I have faith in Carlos and that he'll find a cure." He gently kisses her forehead and leaves the room.

End Chapter 7

I know this was kind of a short chapter but I was experimenting. I don't know if the fight was that well written.I also think I like how Robby is falling for Jill but yea they have to be separated once they get to the hospital next chapter...Carlos and Chris must be pretty jealous. Finally things will be revealed about the characters...and does anyone ever wonder why they don't have last names? I may have to put that in sometime...but it's too late now in this story. Well I hoped you liked this chapter. Give me a review and let me now how you like it, especially about the format and other changes in this chapter that make it differentfrom the other chapters. I'm always opened to new ideas and thanks to laughing-maniac-of-fire for some ideas, not mentioning threating to hurt me lol but that's what friends do...kill each other that is.


	8. Chapter 8

You must really like to bake/cook Burningbridges. That's very cool! Thanks for reviewing also.I hope you keep reading!This chapter is going to be like the previous chapter and a lot of secrets are revealed. Well anyway here's the next chapter.

Chapter 8: Secrets and Betrayals: Part 1

"Well here we are" Carlos had said as he stepped through the hospital doors.

"Fiona, are you sure you don't want to help them?" Robby had asked.

"I'm sorry Robby but we can't." Fiona replied, stepping through the doors.

"Come on Robby. Listen to your sister" Seth said, following Fiona.

"It looks like I don't have a choice" Robby said to himself, following the others.

They walked in surveying their surroundings. Two monsters emerged from a hallway. The creatures had sharp-looking claws.

"_They look like gorillas or frogmen or a combination of the two" _Carlos thought to himself as he raised his assault rifle and started firing. Fiona had joined in using the whole clip in her handgun. The monsters fell quickly but it looked like if they were given the chance, they would have easily ripped them to shreds.

"I only have one clip left" Fiona said frustrated. "I only have the desert eagle, my assault rifle, and this handgun left.

"Come on, let's keep moving before more of those things decide to look for lunch." Carlos said.

They walk through a few rooms until they saw an elevator.

"It requires voice recognition to operate" Fiona said as she pushed the button.

"Aw man, their has to be a tape recorder around here or something" Robby said

"That won't be necessary" Fiona said as she cleared her throat and began speaking into the microphone. "This is Fiona Reed, head researcher for Umbrella." The light turned green and the elevator was now operational.

"What!" Carlos said in shock.

"So that's how you know all about these creatures" Robby stated, as he began to put all the pieces together.

"It's not safe to remain here for too long" Fiona started but was interrupted by Carlos.

"Not until you tell me where the cure is!"

"You can make the cure. You'll need a few things though." Fiona said, keeping her cool.

"Tell me what I need!" Carlos shouted at her.

She gave Carlos a piece of paper, telling him all he needed and what to do. It also had a code written on it for a safe.

"Happy now?" Fiona said, sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Carlos responded angrily.

"This is where we split up" She said to Carlos.

He only gave her a nod, avoiding eye contact.

"Carlos...take care of Jill and tell her I'm sorry" Robby said, before Carlos entered the elevator.

He simply answered "I will" and rode the elevator up.

The three waited for the elevator to return. They entered it and went down to B4. They were now in a hallway with only one door that had a card-reader.

"Fiona it's locked. We need a..." Robby was saying until he saw Fiona produce a card from her back pocket and then slid it into the scanner.

The sound of a lock being released was heard and then the red light on the door turned green.

"Let's go" Fiona said and entered the door, putting the card back in her pocket.

The room was large and had many computers. It looked like it was the control room for the whole place. Fiona had started toward the computer until a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Fiona, I'm surprised you're still alive. I figured you'd be dead by now but you are Umbrella's most elite soldier after all." a woman said as she came through a doorway pointing a gun at Fiona. "Drop all your weapons. Now!

The woman had blonde hair, her eyes were a dark brown, andshe was wearing a whitelab coat that was stained with blood.

"Vanessa!" Fiona shouted at the young woman, while putting her weapons on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Now, now Fiona. I can't have you getting my life's work now can I?" Vanessa asked, almost sarcastically.

"We created it together" Fiona said angrily. "It's not rightfully yours!"

"We'll see. Go into that room now" Vanessa said, nodding to a room behind Fiona. "You too" she said, pointing her gun at Seth.

"What about me?" Robby asked, hesitantly.

"You'll make a nice guinea pig" she said, answering Robby's question.

"No, don't hurt him!" Fiona screamed.

"Fiona, I don't remember you ever showing any feelings of concern. He must be special. I'll take full pleasure in experimenting on him." She answered and let out a laugh of insanity.

"He's my brother. Please don't hurt him!" She pleaded, but it had no effect.

"Oh your brother that makes things more interesting. Now be a good little girl and get in that room like I told you too." Vanessa responded, forcing Fiona and Seth into the room. She then rushed to the computer and locked the door.

The room was poorly lit and damp. Fiona turned and banged on the door but with no effect. Moans came from behind her and something grabbed her leg. She let out a scream of surprise before stomping on the zombies' head. As hers' and Seth's eyes adjusted to the darkness, they could see that they were in a room filled with zombies. Fiona grabbed her combat knife from its' sheath and started slashing at the monsters, while protecting Seth,that were making their way towards them, temporarily knocking them back.

"Your sister will soon be ripped apart by those zombies then the virus will beall mine. I'm such a genius! HAHAHAHAHA!" Vanessa laughed. She was full of herself all right.

While she was busy gloating, and admiring herself (reminds me of Seth) Robby pulled a hidden handgun from behind his back. Vanessa was too busy laughing to notice. Robby quickly kneeled and shot her in the shoulder. She was too stunned to do anything.

"How could you do that? I thought you were unarmed." She said in shock.

"By orders from the government, you're under arrest" Robby said, holding out a badge that said "Special Agent".

"No!" She replied and ran out the door she had appeared from.

Robby rushed over to the computer and pushed a button to unlock the door.

Fiona kept slashing at them but they were getting closer. "Soon it will be over for us. If only I had a gun" she thought. Suddenly the door behind them opened and there stood Robby, pulling her and Seth out but a zombie had clamped onto herleg and bit into her soft flesh, taking a chunk out of it.. She let out a scream and kicked it away. She rushed out the door, Robby closing it behind her.

"What happened to Vanessa?" Fiona asked while looking at her wound.

"Well she started bragging about herself, so I jumped her while she wasn't paying attention. I shot her in the arm with her gun. She fled afterward." Robby told Fiona, making up the story.

Fiona fell to the ground and held her leg. "I'm infected. Robby, you and Seth have to get out of here."

"Fiona, isn't there a cure?" Robby asked, as he looked at her wound and took a bandage from his pocket and rapped it around it.

"Yes but you'll need this" She answered as she pulled the card from her pocket. "But this alone won't open the door. You'll need Vanessa's card as well."

Robby took the card. "Seth, stay here and take care of Fiona. I'll be back with the cure." He left the room that Vanessa had taken.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" She said to herself and then slowly closed her eyes.

In the room there were two female zombies that were coming toward Robby.

"Sorry ladies, but I already have a date with an egotistical witch (feel free to change the letters!)." He joked and shot the two zombies in the head and ran past.

End Chapter 8

Well the story takes a turn for the better. Everyone knew she worked for Umbrella but a head researcher and an elite soldier? And what about Robby? He's a secret government agent. Now surely that threw you off. Well can anyone guess what Seth is? If you said an utter idiot then you'd be correct or maybe not! Anyway there is only about one to two chapters left so I hope you enjoy them. Don't worry I already told you there would be a sequel. Leave me a review and tell me what you think about the twists or just to tell me how well you like the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally I update. I've been distracted lately but anyway thanks to blurain for reviewing and yes I know I threw them into weird rows but I was actually planning on telling when and how in a long, boring talk in the very last chapter so everything will definitely become clear then. I apologize for confusing anyone. Thanks to laughing-maniac-of-fire for reviewing also. Keep reading and you'll find out more and maybe who Seth really is (lets out an evil laugh)!

Chapter 9: Secrets and Betrayals: Part 2

Robby had come to a dilemma. The hallway had branched off into two directions. Right was the path most people would take but Vanessa was a genius only she was now crazy. There was no telling what she would do. Robby went with his gut instinct and took the path leading left. He was glad he did once he entered the room. It was a weapons' storage room. Robby grabbed a pump-action shotgun, a grenade launcher and some handgun rounds. After stocking up on supplies, he quickly made his way back to the right path and went through. There, Vanessa sat, nursing the gunshot wound that Robby had given her. She noticed that Robby had entered the room and was now pointing a gun at her.

"Please!" She begged "I can help you escape! I'll give you anything you want. Just don't kill me!"

"I hate people like you" he responded "hurting and killing innocent people and then have the nerve to beg for their lives."

She begged but it only infuriated Robby more.

"I've heard enough!" He yelled and shot her in the head. He searched Vanessa and found the other card he needed along with some sort of liquid in a test tube. "This must be the virus. This should be enough evidence to put Umbrella under for good."

In the same room, there was a locked freezer door with two places to put cards. "_So this must be where the cure is_" he thought to himself. He placed the cards into their respective spots. The freezer door opened revealing tubes of a greenish liquid. Robby grabbed a tube and a syringe and headed back to where he left Fiona and Seth. He entered the room. Fiona was still lain up against the wall but Seth was nowhere in sight. He didn't have time to worry about where Seth was. He rushed over to Fiona and injected her with the cure.

"Fiona, wake up!" He said, gently shaking her.

She slowly opened her eyes and said "Robby, you did it."

Robby helped Fiona to her feet.

"Where's Seth?" Fiona asked, surveying the room.

"I don't know, Fiona. He wasn't in here when I came back." Robby replied.

They made their way to the door when they heard a small laugh from behind them. They turned around to see Seth pointing a Walther P99, a semiautomatic pistol, at them.

"Seth what are you doing?" Fiona asked, shocked.

"I'm just doing my job." He answered emotionlessly. "Now, hand me the sample of the virus Agent Reed."

Robby pulled the virus from his pocket and slowly walked to Seth and handed it to him. He then walked back to stand with Fiona.

"Agent Reed? What's he talking about, Robby?" Fiona asked. There was too much going on for her to absorb and sort out.

"Aw, that's right. You don't know. Your dear brother is a dog of the government. He was sent to spy on Umbrella." Seth said, filled with humor. _"This is turning out great. I get the sample, I kill the agent, and defeat the best soldier and researcher Umbrella has! I'm sure to get a major bonus for this_" Seth thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Fiona asked. She was filling with anger. No one toys with her emotions and gets away with it.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you, seeing how I'm going to kill you shortly anyway. I'm a hired gun, you could say. I was hired by an organization that wants Umbrella's work and their ultimate downfall with it." Seth said as he let out a chuckle.

"What? But why? What's your part in all of this Seth?" Fiona asked, clenching her fist.

"How should I know what they want. All I know is that I was hired to get close to you and retrieve a sample of the virus you were working on. Now that I have it, you are of no more use to me." Seth said as he raised the Walther P99.

Fiona produced a dagger from her pocket and had thrown it at Seth before he could fire. It had stabbed into his chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Robby raised his handgun and fired three shots into his chest.

"I'm not going to die this way!" Seth said, coughing up blood. More blood was oozing from the bullet wounds. In a desperate attempt to cheat death, Seth put the virus into the syringe, the one Robby had used to inject the cure into Fiona, and injected it into himself causing him to mutate.

"Fiona!" Robby yelled "What is he becoming?"

"I don't know!" She yelled back. "The virus is uncontrolled. His body will mutate rapidly."

Seth's body had grown larger. A claw was now his left hand while the right was a bulb. He let out a roar and charged the siblings. Fiona had jumped under a desk, putting her behind the monster. The creature slammed its' right arm into Robby, throwing him across a desk behind the monster. Fiona grabbed the assault rifle on the ground and shot several rounds into the monster before it turned around and raised its' right arm. The bulb opened and shot what looked like several needles or thorns at Fiona. Robby had tackled Fiona to the ground, the needles barely missing. Robby took the mine thrower that Fiona had dropped and fired three mines into the monsters' right arm. The mines activated and destroyed its' right arm, bulb and all. Fiona rushed and grabbed her desert eagle and shot the monster while Robby used the rest of the mines. With the combination of bullets and mines, the monster collapsed and died.

"Finally, we can leave. Fiona, I'm sorry about Seth." Robby said.

"He used me. He never really cared about me. He deserved what he got." She had responded, with a small amount of sadness in her voice. Even though he had betrayed her, she still cared about him or at least the person she thought he was.

"Let's go. There's a tram that'll take us out of the city. I'll get it ready." Fiona said, rushing to the computer. "Do you still have my card?"

"Yea, it's right here" Robby replied, digging the card out of his pocket and giving it to Fiona.

"Go on ahead. I'll supply electricity to it and get everything ready." Fiona said, swiping the card through the reader and typing in a password.

"Right, just don't take too long." Robby replied and ran out the room.

After Robby left the room, Fiona finished with the computer. She hit a switch and a wall slid open, revealing another freezer. She went to it and took out a vial.

"Sorry Vanessa but I always keep a spare." She said to herself, smiling. She put the virus into her pocket and ran to catch up with Robby.

Seth's body, now a huge mutated monster, started to spasm and twitch. Vines burst from the body. The vines pushed the damage body along the corridor leading to the tram where Robby and Fiona were headed.

End Chapter 9

Okay so leave me a review and tell me how it sounds. I promise that next chapter I will explain everything in some shape or fashion. Seth doesn't really have a back story besides what was in this chapter. He manipulated Fiona to get the virus...enough said. I hope you liked it. One more chapter left of this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay the last chapter of this story...yay. I could just combine this with the sequel but I'm not. I'd like to thank laughing-maniac for reviewing. I never knew you were actually nice (death stars fly by head). Well at least she has horrible aim (a grenade rolls to feet) aw flip. Also, thanks to Burningbridges for the awesome review! I appreciate your offer and I think working with you would be great fun.

Chapter 10: An Unchangeable Past; An Unescapable Future

Fiona ran through the door to see her brother standing in front of her. She couldn't stop in time. She ran right into him. They both fell down and ended up in an awkward position.

"Get your butt out of my face!" Fiona screamed.

"Gladly, just as soon as you get your knee out of my crotch." Robby said with a small whimper.

They stood back up and were moving toward the tram when tentacles broke through the wall and blocked the door of the tram.

"What? What's going on?" Fiona asked, not sure what to do.

"I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with your ex" Robby replied while pushing Fiona back.

"What makes you say that?" Fiona questioned.

"Well it could be because he's standing over there with giant tentacles coming out of his body." Robby replied pointing to Seth.

Seth's body had appeared through the doorway. He started to change and mutate. His body became larger and he entered a cocoon state. A few minutes later, he became a giant plant. It had multiple, large tentacles that were attached to the body, a giant bulb.

"Great now my allergies are going to be acting up" Fiona said sarcastically.

"Are you glad you dated him now?" Robby asked while dodging a tentacle.

A tentacle had swung at Fiona but she did a back flip and pulled out her handgun. She had fired at the tentacles, destroying one. She was about to celebrate when it reformed.

"Okay **now** I regret dating him" Fiona said, ducking from a tentacle.

"Hey Fiona over there!" Robby pointed to an object laying on a wooden box. "I'll keep him busy."

Fiona looked and nodded her agreement. She started to run toward the object but a tentacle had crashed in front of her. The jarring had caused her to fall. One of the tentacles shot acid at her but she rolled back and dodged it. She was now looking at the hole where she had just been laying. The acid had ate through the cement within seconds.

"Robby, be careful! It can spit acid!" Fiona yelled, getting up and again running. A tentacle had made a sweep at her but she had jumped and used it to push forward, giving her less distance to run.

"Leave her alone!" Robby shouted at the plant, shooting it with a shotgun.

This only angered the plant as it wrapped its' tentacles around Robby. The bulb opened up revealing multiple, large teeth. It pulled Robby closer. It was clear what it had hoped to do. It wanted Robby as its' lunch. Robby resisted but another vine just wrapped around him causing his resistance to become useless. He was now only a few feet away from the teeth. The vines had picked him up off the ground.

"They were going to throw me onto the teeth, impaling me!" Robby thought to himself. He didn't want to die, especially not like this. Who knew that the person he hated the most would be his killer or what was left of him.

"Consider this payback!" Fiona yelled. She had retrieved the object. It was a flame thrower. She shot the monster in the mouth with hot flames from the flamethrower. The vines released Robby and he had rolled out of the way. Within seconds the flamethrower was empty but it had served its' purpose. The thing was dead. It couldn't mutate from ashes.

"See what you get when you play with your food" Robby said to the large amount of ash on the floor.

"You do know if it hadn't toyed with you, you'd be dead?" Fiona asked trying to measure his sanity.

"Oh right. Well I guess I'm thankful for that" he said letting out a small chuckle.

"Yea that's my brother all right. He was never sane so I don't really have to worry about that." Fiona thought. She smiled and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Robby asked. He was confused, well he usually remained that way, but today he was really confused.

"Oh it's nothing" Fiona said, still laughing but it was interrupted by the sound of an alarm and a recording.

"You have a certain amount of time once you enter the tram to get out of here before everything self-destructs." The recording said.

"That can't be good" Robby said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well it said once we enter the tram. We can just sit out here and rest for a little while." Fiona replied.

"GET IN THE TRAM NOW!" The recording had shouted.

"Yea maybe that's a good idea" Fiona said, slowly backing up.

"I agree" Robby said also backing up toward the trams' door.

"Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice day and try not to die after making it this far!" The voice said warmly.

"That was odd" Fiona, now being the one pointing out the obvious, said.

"Yea but let's not question it. Let's just get out of here." Robby replied.

The two entered the tram and heard the voice once again only this time warning them of how much time they had left, which was five minutes. Fiona ran up to the controls of the tram. She began flipping switches and hitting buttons.

"Do you know what you're doing" Robby asked Fiona suspiciously.

"Of course I don't. I've never operated one of these things but would you rather die without trying?" Fiona replied.

"No I'm good. Keep up the good work." Robby replied. He sat down in one of the seats.

Fiona continued hitting buttons and flipping switches until she finally pulled a lever. This caused the train to move. It took about a minute to get it to work and then another minute for them to arrive at their destination.

"Less than three minutes, Fi." Robby said rushing down the corridor that the tram had put them in.

"I know that Robert" Fiona replied sourly. He knew she hated it when people called her Fi so she decided to call him Robert. "We're almost there. Just through this door."

They ran through the door. The room was mostly empty but what was there was a treasure trove. There were two motorcycles with the keys in them. They checked the gas in each and decided that this was the best luck they had received all day. The siblings got as far away as they could before the lab and tram could explode. Even though they were far away, debris had fell down on them nearly causing Robby to wreck.

A Few Hours Later in a Cheap Motel Room

"Raccoon City has been literally wiped off the map after the nuclear powerplant had a meltdown. Rumors of Umbrella being the cause of this have been dismissed. May we remember the citizens of Raccoon City."

"I can't believe they eradicated the city. I hope Jill and Carlos got out." Robby said while turning the tv off.

"It was probably their only option to keep the virus from spreading. A nice coverup though. Most people won't doubt Umbrella now. Not without proof." Fiona responded. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure why not." Robby replied. He was tired but he knew if he fell asleep he would just have nightmares about those creatures.

Fiona went over to the sink and put some water into a kettle and put it on the stove.

"So Fiona, how did you become a researcher for Umbrella and then a soldier? I've been wondering that since the hospital." Robby asked sitting up.

"Well it's a long story but I guess I'll tell you. After Mom and Dad died in the accident when I was 12, I buried my grief in school work. Before I knew it, I found myself excelling and skipping grades. At the age of 14, I graduated from high school and started college soon after. Little did I know the college I went to was used as a place to recruit new researchers and scientists by Umbrella. At the age of 17, I graduated at the top of my class. I soon started doing experiments and that's when I met Vanessa. Together we worked our way to the top of Umbrella. I would have told you but you disappeared shortly after our parents death and only left enough money for a few months bills." Fiona said, stopping to take a breath.

"Yes and I'm sorry but I had to get away. Well anyway that explains how you became a researcher but what about the soldier part?" Robby asked.

"Well that was mainly accident. I used to get bored in my free time, although it wasn't too often I got any spare time, so I decided I'd learn some basic combat and before I knew it I was one of the best." Fiona said with a small laugh.

"Fascinating" Robby replied.

"What about you. How did my screw up of a brother become a secret agent for the government?" Fiona asked, although she still had trouble adjusting to the idea that Robby was a government agent.

"Well after I left Raccoon City, I traveled for awhile until I ran out of money. I needed a job so I applied for a job as a police officer. Shortly after being on the force, I received a call from the government telling me that they had been watching me. They said I had raw talent and asked if I'd be interested in working for them. After a few jobs and some paychecks, I came back to Raccoon City. Then, when the accusations that the S.T.A.R.S. members had made about Umbrella got out, the government assigned me to keep an eye on the city and Umbrella. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was sworn to secrecy and I say Umbrella wouldn't have liked it much that your older brother was working for the government and watching them." Robby said, leaning back on the dirty sofa.

"If you were such a good agent, how come you shot Jill Valentine in the leg?" Fiona asked.

"Well I was trying not to blow my cover so I just randomly shot at things" Robby replied, blushing. "It wasn't one of my best ideas"

"As hard as it is to believe, it wasn't your worst" Fiona replied laughing.

"Very funny" Robby replied, throwing a pillow at her.

"Coffee's ready." Fiona called out from the kitchen.

Fiona had poured the hot water into two cups and fixed the coffee. She slipped two pills into one of the cups and handed it to Robby. She then took a sip of her coffee. Robby was still sitting on the sofa. He drank large gulps at a time.

"So brother, are you going to arrest me?" Fiona asked bluntly.

"If you weren't my sister then yes I would, but no that is if you help me prove that Umbrella was behind this and stop them." Robby said, finishing his coffee.

Fiona sat silently, taking another sip out of her cup.

"Uugh!" Robby muttered, grabbing his head in pain.

"Don't worry. That's just the sedatives taking affect. You'll be fine." Fiona said calmly, standing up and putting her cup on the dusty counter.

"How could you!" Robby yelled, still holding his hands to his head.

"I'm sorry Robby but I can't let you destroy Umbrella. I've worked too hard to see it all end now. I'll do whatever it takes to protect Umbrella." Fiona said. She bent down and kissed her brother on the forehead. "I really am sorry. Please forgive me."

Robby had swung his fist at her but she easily dodged it. The sedatives were taking affect fast. The last thing he saw was Fiona leaving before tilting over and going into a deep sleep.

"He was angry and tried to hit me but it's not like I can blame him. I did just drug him after all but he'll be fine. I know the time will come when I have to make my decision. Abandon Umbrella and help stop them or help them, forcing my to kill my brother." She thought to herself, battling the conflict that raged inside her, as she got on the motorcycle and rode off.

End Chapter 10

Fiona: How did my knee end up in his crotch if his butt was in my face?

Author: Like I said it was an awkward position.

Fiona: Right...well the last chapter. I guess we'll just go off and disappear somewhere.

Author: Wrong (while holding up a contract). You signed a contract. You have to do a sequel.

Fiona thinks for a minute. Fiona: Hey that's not fair! That's when I got drunk with Seth and we...(trails off)

Robby: You got drunk and what else?

Fiona: Hey Seth's dead so it's all good.

Robby: Tell me!

Fiona: Sorry we've taken up too much space already. Maybe some other time.

Robby begins chasing Fiona.

Fiona: Hey look! It's Jill!

Robby: What? Where? (Fiona then runs off while he's distracted.)

I figured I would do that again just for the fun of it. Anyway this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the whole story...this is the most important review! My life depends on it! Naw but seriously leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Maybe I can make the sequel better that way. Speaking of which, the sequel will be up within a week...it could be up today...or tomorrow...or the day after that...or (Fiona knocks me out with a shovel then starts digging a hole)

"Stupid contract" Fiona muttered.

"Enjoy the story and happy Halloween" Robby said enthusiastically.

"Wrong holiday" Fiona said.

"Um Christmas?"

"Nope"

"Easter?"

"Nada"

This goes on for 30 minutes.

"I don't get it. I've said every holiday...three times.

"Here's a hint. Some people celebrate it and some don't plus it has to do with fireworks."

"Oh. Duh! It's Hanukkah!"

"I refuse to do a sequel with him! I'm calling my lawyer!"


End file.
